


you set my soul alight

by plinys



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Twilight References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: In which, Ava made the mistake of going to college in Washington. Sara is a vampire. And everyone knows that thunderstorms are the best weather to play softball in.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118





	you set my soul alight

**Author's Note:**

> me, repeated joking about an avalance twilight au because i am in twilight renaissance hell right now 
> 
> claire, sliding into my dms: do it

“I feel like I should mention that I’m bad at sports.” 

Ava still couldn’t believe that she was out here about to play  _ softball  _ hours before a thunderstorm was about to start. Every other reasonable person was certainly hiding inside their homes or dorm rooms ready to bunker down until the storm had passed, but here she is, sitting in the passenger seat of Sara’s Pruis, headed to the middle of nowhere. 

I guess this was what her family meant when they said that people changed when they went to college. Sure, originally Ava thought that would just mean finally being able to be out and open, something that had never been possible going up in fucking Fresno. 

Not you know… Getting a vampire girlfriend, meeting her  _ frat house  _ filled with vampires, and then in spite of that, willingly going out to play softball with them. 

Then again, maybe the softball was the sort of thing that she should have seen coming, that felt like a normal post-coming out rite of passage. It’s just the constant risk of death because her girlfriend wants to eat her and not in a sexy way, that Ava hadn’t expected

“Like I’m  _ really  _ bad, babe,” Ava emphasizes, because all Sara had done was laugh. “I’m not one of those sporty lesbians, I’m more of the sit at home and anxiously play animal crossing type.”

“Don’t worry,” Sara reassures her, “You won’t actually be playing, we need an unbiased umpire, and while I would much prefer that you did show favoritism and helped make sure you’re incredibly  _ cool _ vampire girlfriend wins-”

“Wait, was that a pun?”

“-Tragically, I find your ability to always follow rules  _ very sexy _ and Zari saw the future and predicted that you were going to be unbiased, though she won’t tell me who wins, which I think is fucked up but you know,” Sara pulls them off the road, into the type of secluded wood that every serial killer takes their victims to in order to hide the bodies. 

At some point, Ava’s self-preservation skills have just disappeared. 

Which should maybe be more concerting than it is. Where had the straight-A student that never did anything remotely dangerous back in high school gone? 

“Promise you’ll speed me back to the car once it starts to rain, I can’t afford to catch a cold,” Ava says. 

“You’re so delicate and fragile.” 

“I’ll set you on fire.”

“Oh talk dirty to me baby,” Sara teases, before leaning across the seat to press a kiss to Ava’s lips.

Then it’s the blink of an eye and super speed to get out of the car and around in time to open up Ava’s door for her, like some sort of fucked up chivalry. Sara looks way too smug to be the one opening the door. 

“Show off.” 

“That’s what attracted you to me,” Sara says, “My super speed, the fact that I shine like a Pride parade, and my cold feet that you force me to put socks on when I very kindly snuggle with you in bed despite the fact that I do not need to sleep.” 

“You cannot still be bitter about that,” Ava says. 

As if they haven’t had this discussion one hundred times before. As if Sara didn’t willingly ‘sleepover’ at her apartment, because it was nice and clean, as opposed to the glorified frat house she and the rest of her coven lived in. Ava was even nice enough to keep Sara’s blood bags (that she drinks like juice boxes) next to Ava’s own soy milk, but apparently the socks were where the line was drawn. 

“They weren’t even socks with cute patterns or like fuzzy socks,” Sara pouts. “Here I am  _ graciously  _ resisting the urge to eat you, and you won’t even get me fuzzy socks.” 

While Ava rolls her eyes, “Maybe if you win the softball game, then I’ll buy you some as a reward.” 

“I mean I’d definitely prefer a  _ different  _ reward if you know what I mean,” Sara teases. 

“Well, then maybe if you-” 

“HEY! Friendly reminder that I can read minds and DO NOT want to read that,” comes a shout from halfway the middle of the woods.

Ava jolts backward in an attempt to put more space between her and Sara, but fails and really just hits her shoulder against the Pruis. There’s a laugh and a  _ whoosh  _ of air before a few of Sara’s friends join them. 

One of the Zari’s - Ava truly feels bad she can’t tell them apart when they’re not talking and both wearing the same baseball outfits, and despite Sara explaining that they are doppelgangers that were born centuries apart, who just happen to have the same first time - probably the one that can read minds looks grossed out. While the second Zari, the one that can predict the future, looks extremely happy by this development. 

Ava flushes a mix of embarrassed and horrified all at once, before remembering that it’s probably not the best thing to be blushing when surrounded by  _ vampires _ . Not that her checks can listen to reason. 

Along with them is Behrad, who Ava remembers being told can control air, which now that she’s thinking about it - doesn’t the fact that they’ve all basically got superpowers make this whole baseball thing nothing even close to a fair fight? 

She opens her mouth to voice her concern when the first Zari cuts her off, answering her unspoken question, “Cheating is basically a requirement for games with us, the point is not to get caught. Which makes your job even harder.” 

“You’ll do great,” Sara insists. 

“Is this the hazing everyone warned me about when I came to college? Am I being hazed.” 

“Oh one hundred percent.”

The field they’re playing in is a lot further away than is actually walkable for Ava which means getting a piggyback from Sara and then a superspeed run. Something that probably looks absurd since Ava is significantly taller than her girlfriend, but nobody teases her for it when they make it to the field where the rest of Sara’s… team? …family? … coven? are waiting for them. 

Ava has met some of them.

Nate is in her Economics class and despite being an absurdly rich immortal vampire rides a razor scooter to class every day.

Nora accidentally tried to kill her twice, because she’s only just stopped doing the whole  _ killing humans for their blood  _ thing, and apparently, Ava smells pretty good. 

And of course, there’s John Constantine, her mortal enemy, who keeps trying to seduce her roommate despite Ava repeatedly threatening to burn him alive - or well, as alive as a vampire can be.. 

But Ava is quickly introduced to everyone else. 

There’s Ray, who works at the hospital and is clearly the one  _ acquiring  _ all the blood bags that Sara drinks like juice boxes.

Mick, who could not pass for a college student at all, but still for some reason hangs out with this disaster of a group. 

Astra, the mildly terrifying woman that Ava has definitely seen with John before. 

Amaya, who seems far too good for the rest of this wild group, and speaks to animals like an actual Disney princess.

And Charlie, Amaya’s doppelganger, because apparently, those are actually way more common than Ava had ever thought. 

It’s quite a group. 

And even though Ava knows she shouldn’t be envious of them, a wild ragtag group of immortals that quite literally eat people in order to survive. She can’t help a part of her for wanting what they have. Not just the super strength, super speed, immortality, or other randomly given superpowers - but… A family, a place where she could actually feel like she belongs.

That’s a conversation that she and Sara really need to have later. For now, the sweatshirt that Sara gives her to wear while she umpires feels like a start, even if it does say  _ Vampire Softball  _ across the front of it. 

“Isn’t this a bit obvious?”

“Humans are like super dumb, and never actually realize anything,” Sara replies. Before leaning up and forward to press a quick kiss to Ava’s lips, “Everyone except you, super dumb, and boring.” 

“If this is you trying to bribe me into making sure your team wins, you should know that I don’t take bribes.” 

Sara laughs. “You do know that John is on the other team, right?” 

“On second thought, I love bribes, and will one hundred make sure that your team wins vampire baseball.” 

“That’s my girl!” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> and then idk they play baseball and nobody comes to try and eat ava, and everyone lives happily ever after until its vampire baby o'clock or something


End file.
